A Day in the Life of a Weasley
by Mandirrr
Summary: "Hello there silly little book bound together by an insignificant amount of thread. Hermione bought you for me, and told me that it was healthier to write my feelings on paper as opposed to lashing out at others on the Quidditch pitch..."
1. Entry 1 December 23, 2010

December 23, 2010

Hello there silly little book bound together by an insignificant amount of thread. Hermione bought you for me, and told me that it was healthier to write my feelings on paper as opposed to lashing out at others on the Quidditch pitch. I for one, normally disregard her endless chattering about my emotional health, but in the case where I am acutely distraught over my 'astronomic' break up with 'The Chosen One'. I'm not distressed in anyway whatsoever, but for some aberrant reason Hermione believes I am heartbroken. Long story short, Hermione is sitting across from me glaring at me bitterly, watching me write in this stupid book. I haven't kept a journal since I was eleven, and well look where that got me! Anyway, I suppose I should be getting to Potions, I most certainly don't want another wretched night of detention from that prick Snape.


	2. Entry 2 December 24, 2010

December 24, 2010

Hello again, silly book. Hermione is glaring at me as she did yesterday-I'm feeling a bit of déjà vu actually…Hermione is in the same exact chair she was yesterday, staring at me from behind the same book, in the same sitting position. I swear if this continues for the rest of my sixth year-well I'm not sure what I'll do. Anyway, we had Quidditch practice for the first time of the year today. Harry was there obviously, and acted like a total git the entire time. He didn't look at me or speak to me once, other than when he was coaching us. So Merlin help me if that boy doesn't shape up…

Anyway, that wasn't the point of babbling about the Quidditch practice. I was trying to get to the point where Draco Malfoy, and the rest of his Slytherin posse decided to storm in on our booked pitch! We'd booked it a few nights ago; they had no right. Regardless, I was just getting to the most important part. Draco and his team barged onto our field, and we all exchanged confused glances. Harry flew down to give them a piece of his mind, and when he re-ascended he told us that we were going to have a scrimmage against the Slytherins.

Everyone thinks that automatically when the sorting hat places you in Gryffindor you're doomed to hate and absolutely loath anyone placed in Slytherin. My brothers and family have tried to make me hate them, but I'm just unswayable. I'm laid back most of the time with people-until they really piss me off-but tonight is Christmas eve! If they'd like to scrimmage with us, so be it. It's a bit ridiculous to start a silly fight over being able to observe our biggest opponents newest techniques, and fit in a bit of real practice.

So we started to play. Slytherin's chasers got the Quaffle first, and attempted to score on us. Ron made a spectacular save, and Dean and Seamus took the opportunity to send a bludger toward one of Slytherin's chasers, who almost took a fall from about fifteen feet in the air. The scrimmage just got dirtier and dirtier. A bludger was throw directly at Harry while he was in pursuit of the Snitch, Ron was practically knocked off his broom by a one of the Goyle, I was punched in the face by Pansy Parkinson-(Who sure got what she deserved when Dean threw a bludger at her pug nose)-and Dean and Seamus were pushed into the stands by Crabbe.

But I haven't yet gotten to the best part-Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter getting into a fight. After an hour or two Draco caught the Snitch shortly before Harry and made a victory lap around the pitch. Harry started to lecture us for our loss., and then it happened. I didn't mean to say it! I swear! It just slipped out. "Well maybe if you'd have caught the Snitch more quickly we wouldn't have lost." After that, it really gets better. Harry proceeded to shout at me for not flying in control and for 'taking things to fast' like I always do! Can you say 'arse'? So Ron overheard and told Harry to jump off his high horse, where I stood staring at Harry in disbelief.

'Taking things too fast like I always do'? What on earth did he mean by that? So I confronted him. In front of the entire Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch team. "Taking things too fast? What do you mean Potter? Jealous you don't meet my standards for a good shag?" And Harry retorted with; "No, why on earth would I want to shag something so used and dirty?" And then, the gentlemen on the pitch, _lost it._ Ron started lashing out at Harry with curse words Mum would punish him for days if she'd heard them, and Seamus and Dean followed suit. But to my utter surprise, Draco Malfoy threw himself at Harry, tackling him to the ground.

From there it was all a blur. Draco punched Harry-a lot, and finally pinned him down and uttered something to him that sounded so threatening it sent chills up _my spine. I wasn't even sure what it was, but after Draco had said it, Harry stood up and walked silently with a fuming Ron on his heels back to the castle. I wasn't sure exactly what to say as we all started at each other, but before I could form words on my tongue, Draco looked at me pointedly, winked, and turned for the castle alone. Grabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Dean, Seamus and I stood staring at each other until eventually we all started to laugh, and the suspense was immediately broken. Even if it was only for a minute, it was nice to laugh with the Slytherins. _

_Anyway, please disregard the actual displays of emotion in this entry. I don't mean any of it, I'm just in distress and shock over a Slytherin standing up for me. I must be going. I should talk to Harry and apologize for what I said tonight. I didn't really mean it, I was just angry. (I'm sighing heavily) Well, until tomorrow night silly book._


End file.
